You Take Me Higher
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Spencer can't resist kissing Sam one night, which leads to a whirlwind of complications and confusion. What will Carly and Gibby think? Or more importantly, Freddie? Read&review!
1. Chapter 1

"Carly! Carlotta! Are you here?" Sam called out as she entered the large apartment. She looked around, but no one was in sight. "Carly!"

"Sam?" she heard someone say. Not a moment after, Spencer came out of his room. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Carly. Is she here?" Sam asked, setting her book bag down on the chair near the front door.

"No, she's in Yakima for the weekend visiting our granddad." Spencer stated, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh. Wait, why didn't she tell me?" Sam asked, looking at him from across the room.

"She said she did." Spencer shrugged, pulling out a Peppi Cola from the fridge.

Sam looked up at the ceiling, racking her brain for when Carly told her about it. Suddenly realization hit her. "Right, she told me while me, her and Fredbag were eating at Pini's. She knows _never_ to tell me anything while eating their lasagna!"

Spencer chuckled, handing her the can. "Yes, we _all_ know how you get around food." Sam smiled, opening the soda. "But I was actually just getting ready to go out."

Sam sipped the drink and waved him off. "No worries. But do you mind if I stay here anyway?"

"What's wrong with your house?" Spencer asked, grabbing his coat off of the rack.

"Eh, my mom has her new boyfriend over. And-" she shuddered. "Never mind."

Spencer chuckled. "Well, even if I say no you'll probably break in anyway, so sure."

Sam held her head up proudly. "You know me so well!"

He smiled and quickly kissed her on the forehead before leaving out the door, calling a "See you later!" over his shoulder before it closed.

Sam just stood there, staring at the door. It was strange how such a little gesture, as a kiss on the head from him, made her feel all light headed and dizzy. She knew she liked him as a little more than a friend, but lately it had been growing into something stronger.

She sighed and plopped down on the couch, trying to forget about Spencer. So it was a small crush, no big deal. It's not like it would go anywhere in the long run. He didn't mean anything by the kiss, just as a goodbye. And anyway, she still loved Freddie. Didn't she?

Quickly grabbing the remote, she turned on the TV to lose her mind to it for the next few hours.

_~0~0~0~0~_

A few hours later, Sam was still on the couch. She could literally feel her brain cells turning to mush, considering all the time she'd wasted on watching pointless shows. So when Spencer walked through the front door, she was happy she had something else to do.

"Hey, you're still here?" Spencer asked as he hung up his coat.

"Yeah, that's okay right?" Sam said, looking up at him.

He just smiled and sat down next to her. "Of course. You're here _all_ the time, you practically live here!" She smiled as well as he looked at the TV to see what she was watching. "Celebrities Under Water!" he exclaimed, pointing at the television.

She laughed and nodded. "Yep."

"I though you didn't like it?" Spencer looked at her again, his eyebrows raised.

She shrugged. "I thought I'd give it a chance. Since you like it so much, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

He smiled hopefully. "_So_, what do you think? Do you like it?"

She chuckled and said, "It's actually not that bad. I was pleasantly surprised."

He raised a fist in the air triumphantly. "Yes! What's NOT to like about seeing your favorite celebrity practically drowning under water?"

She mock shrugged. "I know, right? I mean, Johnny Depp and Matthew McConaughey battling it out in H2O? Gold!"

They both laughed, that going on for about two minutes. When the laughter finally died down, Sam looked at him and said, "Oh, what did you do while you were gone?"

"I went on a date." Spencer said, still looking at the TV.

Sam felt a huge lump grow in her throat at this. She hated how she suddenly got so jealous of him going on a date with a girl, but she just couldn't help it. "And, h-how did that go?" she asked, trying hard not to make it sound so squeaky. Fortunately he didn't seem to notice.

"It was okay, I guess." She perked up, wanting to know what he meant. "I mean, she was great. But we just didn't…click. I don't know, I think I'm hitting a dry spell."

Sam laughed. "I know what you mean. Ever since Freddie and I broke up, I haven't even kissed a guy! It's been a few months, so I'd call that a dry spell too."

Spencer chuckled, then looked at her amusingly. "Hey, maybe it's because you still have _a little crush_ on me?"

Her eyes went slightly wider, but she just laughed it off. "What? I don't have a little crush on you!"

Spencer looked at her disbelievingly. "Oh, I beg to differ. Remember when I went on my prank kick a few months ago? You said, and I quote," he made his voice go higher, imitating her. "_If I didn't have a little crush on you, you'd be falling for my baseball bat to the face bit!"_

Sam rolled her eyes. "Okay, first of all; I'd _never_ like someone who says "I beg to differ!" And secondly, _I_ was playing a prank on _you_! And apparently you fell for it."

He scoffed. "What? Sam, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have a crush on me!"

She took a deep breath before grabbing his face and looking into his eyes, as he told her to do. "Spencer," she began, but she faltered a bit under his stare. She then swallowed again and said, "I do not have a crush on you."

With that she let him go, but he kept looking at her. She turned back to the TV, but after a few seconds she said, "Why are you still looking at me?"

He stayed silent a second longer before shaking his head. "Nothing, never mind."

She turned to him again. "What is it?"

He looked at her again, seeming more tense than usual. "Well, i-it's not like I haven't thought about it." Her breath hitched in her throat. "I-I mean _recently_! When you started looking like…_this_!" he motioned to her body. "Before then you were just like a little sister to me!"

"And I'm not now?" she asked, her breath still trying to find its way back into her chest.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when he realized he had nothing. She continued to look at him as he struggled with something.

"You know, I'm eighteen now." She stated after a while.

"Trust me, I _know_." He chuckled, before looking her in the eye again. And that's when he started moving closer.

She stayed still, scared that if she moved even an inch he'd stop. She wanted to kiss him so badly, that was _all_ that was on her mind at the moment. Just a few centimeters closer and it would happen.

Meanwhile he was conflicted on the inside. He wanted to kiss her just as badly. He'd definitely noticed how grown up she was now, and it wouldn't be illegal considering she _was_ of age. And lately he had been feeling something different toward her. Every time she'd come into a room or even look at him, his heart would speed up. And she occupied his mind, _a lot_.

But then there was the fact that she was his little sister's best friend. He'd known her since she was basically a kid, and he had never thought about her this way before.

Right before their lips were about to touch, Spencer made his decision.

"_Screw it."_ He thought, before connecting his mouth with hers.

She gasped at first, not believing that it was really happening. He was kissing her. He was actually _kissing_ her. Spencer Shay was kissing Sam Puckett for the first time, and it was…amazing.

He noticed her surprise and was about to pull away, but she wrapped her arms around his neck. He slightly smiled into the kiss, resting a hand on her waist. And he was about to move in deeper…

_Knock knock knock._

The sudden noise made the two pull apart, scooting to the opposite ends of the couch.

"Spencer, you in there?" Freddie called from behind the door. Sam sighed, ready to punch Freddie repeatedly for his 'perfect timing.'

He knocked again. "Spencer! I need a pair of scissors!" Freddie called.

Spencer stood up and walked over to the front door, opening it. "Hey Freddie." He said, not looking him in the eye.

"Hey, can I borrow your scissors? I need them." Freddie asked hopefully.

"Sure, come on in." Spencer said, stepping aside to let the younger man in.

"Thanks." Freddie said gratefully, walking into the apartment. Then he saw Sam on the couch. "Oh, hey Sam."

She just looked at him, an unreadable expression on her face. Before he came in, she was ready to kill him with her bare hands. But as soon as she saw his face, she automatically felt guilty. Guilty for kissing Spencer.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, concern in his eyes.

"_No, don't be concerned for me."_ She thought. "Hey Fred head. What's up?" She tried to be nonchalant.

He relaxed a little when she responded. "Not much. What are you doing here? Carly isn't here."

Sam tensed up at his question. She glanced at Spencer, who was by now in the kitchen looking for the scissors. He gave her a look, telling her not to say anything. She understood and said, "What are you talking about? I'm always here, Shays or not."

He smiled. "Oh, right."

Just then Spencer came over with the scissors. "Here you go." He said, handing them to Freddie.

Freddie took them and said, "Thanks. Oh, did you see the new Galaxy Wars movie yet?"

Spencer perked up a little at this. "Yes! Remember the part when…"

Sam just watched the boys, wondering how on earth she'd managed to kiss two nerds like them. Then she realized, now was her time to leave.

She slowly and quietly stood up and went over to the chair, grabbing her book bag. When she was by the door, she said, "Well, I'm gonna go now."

This caused both guys to automatically stop talking. Freddie waved and said, "Okay, see you tomorrow!" Meanwhile Spencer just looked at her, holding an expression mixed with longing and apology.

"Yeah, see you." She smiled, pretending everything was absolutely fine. She then opened the door quickly and left, leaving them behind.

She went down the hall and into the elevator, wanting desperately to get inside and out of sight. As soon as the doors closed, she leaned against the wall and rested her head on it, looking up at the ceiling.

"Damn it Freddie. Damn it Spencer. Damn it SAM!" she said to herself, throwing her bag down in frustration. She slid down and rested her head in her hands, suddenly feeling a massive head ache. She knew what she'd done had led to a million more problems to come.

**Wow, that was longer than I expected! Haha**

**What did you think? This was strange for me, considering I'm a HUGE Seddie shipper. But this came into my mind, and if Sam can't be with Freddie I'd have it be Spencer. So…wha-la! :P**

**Please read&review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! :) (Although to tell you the truth, I'll update either way! :3) **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sam did nothing but stay in her room, just thinking about what happened. She didn't dare go to the apartment, because knowing her luck they'd _both_ be there. She couldn't handle being in the same room with either one of them until she sorted out her feelings.

Okay, so she went out with Freddie. She actually fell _in love_ with him, and he felt the same way. But then they broke up because they were too different to be together. Opposites attract…most of the time.

They agreed to try again in a few years, when they were more mature. But how could they do that if she was going around kissing Spencer?

Which brought her to her next point. Spencer. Before yesterday, they were just friends. He was the goofy older brother of her best friend. She had a _tiny_ crush on him, and in no way expected him to feel the same way. But then he kissed her and everything changed.

How could she go back there and be okay again? They were right; that apartment was pretty much her home. But how could it be her home if she didn't feel comfortable in it anymore? Spencer _lived_ there, so she couldn't just tell him to leave it. Even if she wished she could.

Suddenly a buzzing noise snapped her back to reality. She noticed her phone on the table and picked it up, flipping it open.

_Hey, I'm back! Come over, Freddie's here and it's not the same without you raiding our fridge! :P –Carly_

Sam sighed at the message. Apparently she was going to have to be there sooner than she intended. But she _did_ want to see Carly. She probably wasn't going to tell her…ever. But she could keep a secret, as long as she wasn't on wacky gas. She made a mental note _not_ to go to the dentist any time soon.

She looked at the phone again and texted,

_I'll be there in ten! –Sam_

She hopped off of her bed and went over to the mirror, suddenly feeling self-conscious about her appearance. If Spencer was going to be there, she wanted to at least look good.

She sighed again. _"Oh no, is this how it's going to be from now on?"_ she thought, running her fingers through her hair. When she thought she looked decent enough, she grabbed her phone and headed out.

_~0~0~0~0~_

"Great, Sam will be over soon!" Carly said, looking at her message from Sam. She then noticed Freddie at the large computer on their counter. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, standing from her spot on the couch and walking over.

"Updating the iCarly website. Did you know there are all these cool new hard drives and apps that can make it look-"

"Uh-huh." Carly said, a glossy look in her eye.

Freddie stopped. "You don't care, do you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

She smiled sympathetically and shook her head. "Not really, sorry."

He sighed and waved her off. "Ah, I'm used to it." She patted his shoulder before walking into the kitchen to get a Peppi Cola.

Suddenly Spencer came out of his room. "Hey, did I hear that Sam was coming over?" He asked, looking at Carly.

"Yeah, she said she'd be here in ten minutes." She stated simply, bending down into the fridge. Then she shot up. "Hey! Who drank one of my Peppi Colas?" She looked at both boys, glaring.

Freddie held his hands up. "Don't look at me. I was only over here yesterday to borrow your scissors."

Carly nodded and looked at Spencer accusingly. "Yeah, uh…Sam was here yesterday. I gave her one, sorry."

Carly sighed and closed the fridge. "It's fine, just Peppi Cola is expensive and if I don't have it I won't be peppi! And you know what I'm like without it. If I'm not peppi, I get mean!"

"Do you not have it now?" Freddie asked, earning a glare from Carly.

"Ha-ha, _very_ funny." She said sarcastically, sitting down at the table.

Meanwhile, Sam was just outside the door. She was about to open it, but hesitated. While her hand hovered above the handle, she thought over what happened again.

She decided to just act like it never even happened. Then later she'd pull Spencer aside and talk to him, but for now she'd just act normal.

"_Yeah, act normal."_ She thought before opening the door.

"What up party people?" she asked, throwing her bag on the same chair as before. Everyone looked over at her.

"Hey, there you are!" Carly smiled, coming over. "Where were you all day?"

"Oh, I was…helping Gibby with a school project." Sam said rather unconvincingly.

Carly looked at her disbelievingly and crossed her arms. "Really? You, _helping_ Gibby? Come on, what were you doing?"

Sam laughed. "I told you! Now move, Momma has to get some food." Carly rolled her eyes and smiled as she stepped aside. Sam went into the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with Spencer, who hadn't been able to look away from her since she'd stepped in the door.

After looking through it, she groaned and stood upright again. "You guys never have anything good. I'm gonna run down to the store and get something for everyone, although I doubt I'll have anything to bring back."

She walked back over to the door, but she froze when Spencer said, "I'll come with you!"

Everyone looked at him. "You will?" Carly asked, curious.

Spencer scanned their faces before chuckling and saying, "Yeah. I have to get something for dinner tonight, and I don't really trust Sam to get it."

Carly and Freddie nodded and Spencer walked over to Sam, grabbing his own coat. He then leaned down and whispered into her ear, "We need to talk."

She just nodded and then waved to Carly and Freddie. "See you later!" she called before following Spencer out the door.

They walked down the hall in silence, and continued in the elevator in silence. She stared at her feet while she said, "So, where do you wanna talk?"

He thought for a moment before going over to the buttons in the elevator and pressing "Emergency Stop." The elevator then jutted to a halt.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, looking at him.

"We can talk in here. That way we know nobody else can hear us." He then looked up at the small camera placed in the corner. "Wait, that-"

"Oh I got it." Sam said, pushing passed him to get to it. She moved both of them out of its vision and reached into her bag, pulling out her butter sock. She then swung it up at the camera, smashing it to bits.

"There." She said, putting her weapon away and looking at him. "Now let's talk."

He stared at the broken camera before looking at her and chuckling. "You're insane." He smiled.

She couldn't help but smile as well. "Thank you, I take that as a compliment."

Then the humor went away, leaving them in an awkward silence. They both stared down at their own feet, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know what to say here." She said finally, looking up at him. "I mean, what do we do?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, thinking. "Okay, let's just look at the situation. Last night we were sitting on the couch and I kissed you, simple as that."

"Yeah, but it's not simple. It's anything _but_ simple!" Sam said, looking at him pleadingly.

"I know that. But it's what happened." Spencer said, looking at the floor. "I kissed you."

Sam swallowed before asking in a softer voice, "Why?" He looked at her. "Why…d-did you kiss me?"

He looked into her eyes before smiling goofily. "Because I wanted to." She raised her eyebrows. "I've wanted to for a while now."

She couldn't help but feel happier at that, blushing slightly. "I've wanted to kiss you too."

He then smirked. "Yeah, because you have a little crush on me!"

She rolled her eyes and pushed his arm playfully. Then she turned serious again. "So, what do we do now?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean, what will Carly think?"

Sam shook her head. "She'll probably freak, like she does with every little thing."

He looked at her again. "But this isn't little. It's pretty big."

She just looked at him. "Thanks Captain Obvious!" He smiled and raised his hands in defense.

"I'm just saying." He chuckled, making her smile. He then leaned against the wall and groaned in frustration. "When did everything change like this?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't know."

He just continued. "I mean, one day everything is how it's always been! You're Carly's best friend and I'm just the older brother. But then I wake up and finally realize how beautiful and perfect you are!"

She smiled, already feeling the butterflies swarm in her stomach. But the next thing he said made those entire butterflies freeze in midflight.

"And the worst part is that we can't do anything about it!"

She looked up at him, hurt and confusion mixed in with the blue. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and came closer to her, cupping her cheek. "We can't be anything more than friends, Sam. I mean, I'm almost thirty! You're just starting out and deserve a guy your own age."

"But what if I don't want a guy my own age?" she said, determination in her eyes.

"You may think you don't, but you do. You still love Freddie, right?"

She sighed. "So what if I do? We probably won't happen ever again! Why stay in the past when I can be with you?" she asked hopefully.

"Because it's what's right." He said, although it sounded as if he didn't believe it.

She looked down, the threat of tears at the back of her eyes. Then she had an idea. "Kiss me."

"What?" he asked, her command taking him by surprise.

"You heard me. Kiss me, and see how you feel afterward." Sam said. "If you don't feel anything after kissing me again, we won't do anything."

"It's not about not feeling anything with you; it's about how we're just not supposed to be together." Spencer sighed.

She was getting more and more desperate. "Just kiss me." She whispered. "Please."

He sighed again and looked into her eyes, rubbing circles with his thumb on her cheek. "God, I want to." He whispered, glancing at her lips for a second.

"Then do it." She breathed, her eyes drifting closed. She was sure he'd kiss her; he just needed to move in close like he did the night before.

After a minute of deciding, Spencer dropped his hand from her face. "I can't." Her eyes snapped open, revealing hurt and sadness that practically broke his heart. "It's just better this way."

Her eyes were glistening with tears, but she just nodded her head. "You're right. We would never be accepted anyway."

He just stared at her, sadness and guilt in his expression. He really did want to kiss her. He wanted to pull her in his arms and never let her go. But he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't.

She sniffed and went over to the "Emergency Stop" button, pushing it so the door opened. "I think I'm gonna head home." She said, her back turned to him.

"Please, don't go." He said, taking a step toward her. "Just come back up to the apartment."

He didn't see her bite her lip to control the sob that wanted to escape her. "No, I'll just see you guys tomorrow."

With that she went out of the elevator. When she was far enough, she started running. She didn't care; she just wanted to get home and maybe even let her mother console her. Anything would be better than what she felt at that moment.

**Wow, that actually took a lot out of me! Haha**

**So, yeah. Pretty dramatic, right? I don't know, it's coming along. Remember, major Seddie shipper here! This is all new to me! :P**

**And don't worry, there's more to come! This isn't the end! :D**

**Read&review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam once again sat on her bed, thinking everything through. Only this time silent tears trailed down her cheeks, leaving wet drops on her blanket. She brought her hand up to her face, furiously wiping them away.

This was crazy. She'd only been feeling like this for a few weeks, tops. So why was she getting all bothered by a simple rejection?

"_Because it means more to you than any other guy rejecting you."_ A voice inside her head told her. She banged her head against the wall, closing her eyes. Why was this of all things happening?

She suddenly stood up, looking into the mirror. She looked like a mess; hair tangled, mascara streaks down her cheeks, eyes puffy and red. She needed to stop feeling so sorry for herself. So she couldn't be with Spencer, what of it? She'd gotten along fine without him all these years; she can do it for more.

"Come on, just forget about him. You're only meant to be friends anyway. You love Freddie." Sam said to herself, staring at her reflection.

_You love Freddie. You love Freddie. You love Freddie._

Those words kept ringing in her mind. And after a while, she finally smiled. Yes, she loved Freddie.

_~0~0~0~0~_

The next day, Sam walked into Ridgeway with a smile on her face. It was as if nothing even happened over the weekend, on the outside of course…

"Hey, Fredwhiz." She said as she came over to his locker.

"Huh, that's a new one." He commented, standing from his ground locker.

"Are you sure? I feel like I've used that one before." Sam thought aloud, cocking her head to the side.

"Not that I remember." Freddie shrugged. "Oh, and how come you never came back yesterday? You went to get food and that's the last we saw of you."

Sam pretended to be confused. "Spencer didn't tell you?" Freddie shook his head. "I wasn't feeling very well, so I just went home."

"Oh." Freddie said as they walked down the hall. "Well, you're feeling better now, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Sam waved him off, smiling. "_Much_ better."

Freddie smiled just as Carly came over. "Hey guys. Sam, where-"

"I wasn't feeling very well, Carls." Sam sighed.

"Oh, but you're feeling-"

"Yes, a lot better!" Sam interrupted. "You know, you two are _really_ predictable!" She said, pointing to Carly and Freddie.

"Oh well, we gotta get to class." Carly said as they walked further down the hall.

A few hours later, Sam, Freddie and Carly were right outside of Carly's apartment. Sam was explaining yet _again_ the difference between a shank and a shiv.

"I told you! A shiv is-"

"Can we please stop talking about this now?" Carly exclaimed, looking at the both of them.

"Fine." Sam said, defeated. When Carly turned to unlock the door, Sam leaned in to Freddie and said, "I'll explain later."

He nodded just as the door opened. Sam stood still for a second, taking a deep breath.

"Sam, you coming?" Freddie looked back, waiting for her.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sorry." She walked in behind him, ready to face whatever Spencer was doing there.

And as usual, he was working on a giant sculpture that made no sense. She rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen, looking in the fridge.

"Hey, what's all this?" Carly asked, motioning to the sculpture.

"This is a soon-to-be giant Teddy Bear!" Spencer announced. "The pre-school is paying me three hundred bucks for it!"

Carly smiled. "Wow, maybe we can finally pay to get the cat out of the wall!"

Spencer sighed as he got down from the ladder. "That cat is seriously still not-"

Carly went over to the wall and banged on it. A second later a faint meow could be heard, Carly crossing her arms and just looking at him.

"How is that thing still alive?" Sam asked, coming to the counter next to Freddie.

"No idea, but I wish it would be gone!" Carly exclaimed, staring at Spencer a moment longer before coming over to her friends. "Anyway, wanna go rehearse for the show tonight?"

"Ya nos vamos!" Freddie called out in Spanish as they each went over to the staircase. Freddie and Carly went up first, but just as Sam was going to Spencer caught her arm.

"Hey, are we okay?" he asked, not letting go of her arm.

She smiled at him. "Of course. Just because it didn't work out between us, doesn't mean we have to be all weird." She turned and went up the stairs, although her face held a pained look. He just didn't see it.

He watched her go up, before sighing and going back to his sculpture. He had never felt so much regret before in his life.

_~0~0~0~0~_

"Well, that's all for tonight! I'm Carly!" Carly shouted into the camera.

"And I'm Sam, and remember; dirt is _not_ soap!" They both laughed and waved goodbye to the camera before Freddie turned it off.

"And that's a wrap!" he called out. They all high fived just as Spencer walked into the studio.

"Hey, great show tonight." He said. Sam automatically walked over to the prop car in the corner, pulling out her phone and pretending to text someone.

Spencer stared at her right when Carly asked, "Hey, can you make your spaghetti tacos tonight? I'm _really_ craving some!"

He chuckled. "Sure."

Sam looked up and said, "Can't. My mom wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

Spencer looked at her down heartedly. "What? Come on! You can always have dinner with your mom, please stay!" Carly whined.

"Yeah, I want-I mean _we_ want you to." Freddie said. Spencer snapped his head in his direction, his eyebrows scrunched together.

He looked back at Sam, who was now smiling at Freddie. "I-I guess I can. Let me just tell her."

Sam and Freddie looked at each other again before she went back to her phone. Spencer saw that secret look and couldn't control the jealousy bubbling inside of him.

_~0~0~0~0~_

"So I tell the guy, "There's no way I'm paying for that!" and he said-"

"Okay, enough!" Carly shouted, stopping Sam's _very_ graphic story. She then regained her composure and said, "Sam, I don't think that's appropriate dinner conversation."

Sam laughed. "Sorry, Carls." She then turned to Freddie. "So, how's your little train dork club going?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "It's not dorky! And it's going great for your information!"

Sam smirked. "Well, I bet they miss me, huh?"

Freddie just looked at her. "What? You mean _after_ you rewired the circuits to make them crash into each other?" Sam nodded. "No, they certainly do not."

Meanwhile across the table, Spencer stabbed his fork into his spaghetti taco. He really didn't want to listen to Sam and Freddie reminisce about when they were dating. It only made his jealousy grow stronger.

"So, about that weather today!" He exclaimed, stopping the ex-couple. "Pretty sunny, huh?"

Sam gave him a look before looking down at her food. His fake smile faltered when he saw how cold she was treating him.

"Y-yeah, I guess." Carly said, exchanging looks with Freddie.

Suddenly a buzzing noise made all of them jump. Freddie looked into his pocket and laughed. "Relax, it's just a message from my mom." After reading it, he sighed. "Oh man, I'll be right back."

He stood up and walked over to the door. "What's wrong?" Sam called.

"Nothing, my mom just needs…something. Be right back!" With that he ran out the door.

"Well, that was weird." Carly commented, standing up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sam asked, grabbing her arm.

"To the bathroom." Carly explained, giving her a strange look. "I swear, you all are acting really weird tonight." She turned and went up to staircase, leaving Spencer and Sam alone at the table.

They sat in silence, Sam staring at her food and Spencer twiddling his thumbs. Then he looked up at Sam.

"So, you seem to be having fun tonight." He said, sounding bitter. She looked at him, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked harshly.

He scoffed. "I see the way you've been flirting with Freddie all night. Don't pretend you don't know."

Her mouth gaped open at him. "What? I have not! And even if I was, it's none of _your_ business!" He chuckled bitterly and rolled his eyes, making her even madder. "Spencer, there's _no_ way in Hell you can be jealous! _You_ rejected _me_, remember?"

He scoffed again. "Who said I was jealous?"

She threw her hands up. "Fine, then you don't mind if I go make out with Freddie now, do you?" she asked, fake sweetly.

She stood up and began to go to the door, but he had stood up too. "No!" he called after her, making her stop.

She turned around again and sat down. "Oh _yeah_, there's no way you're jealous." She said sarcastically.

He sat down too and said, "Well, if you're so mad at me why are you still here?"

"For Carly!" she exclaimed, staring at him in disbelief. "I'm _her_ friend, remember?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but just then both Carly and Freddie came back. "Sorry about that." Freddie said, sitting down. Carly sat down as well.

Spencer continued to stare at Sam, before throwing his napkin down and standing up. "It's fine. I'll just be in my room." He said angrily, walking away.

"Spencer? Spencer!" Carly called after him, but he didn't look back. When he was out of sight, Carly leaned back in her chair. "What's his problem?"

Sam shrugged, looking over her shoulder at his door. "Who knows, maybe a bad taco."

Freddie was about to take a bite, but dropped it at that. "Okay, I'm done." He said, wiping his hands.

"Yeah, same here." Sam said, wiping her hands too. Then she turned to Carly. "Hey, can I stay here tonight? My mom has her new boyfriend over."

"He'd not very new anymore; she's been seeing him for a few days now." Carly said as she began to clear the table.

"No, this guy is different from Herb." Sam stated, helping along with Freddie.

"Herb?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, don't ask." Sam said. Freddie just nodded and they eventually cleaned the whole kitchen.

_~0~0~0~0~_

At around midnight, Sam and Carly sat on the couch watching reruns of "Girly Cow." Suddenly Carly stood up, stretching her arms. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed. You coming?"

Sam shook her head. "Nah, I'll be up in a little bit." Truth was, she couldn't sleep even if she tried.

Carly just nodded and slowly made her way up the stairs, disappearing from Sam's sight. She sighed and lay down on the couch, closing her eyes to think.

She wasn't at all tired, just bored. And she couldn't get Spencer out of her mind, no matter how hard she tried. But just as she was focusing on the show, her bad luck kicked in.

"Sam." Spencer said from behind her.

She opened her eyes and sighed, standing up. "What do _you_ want?"

"I wanted to apologize. I acted unfairly earlier." He confessed, looking genuinely sorry.

"You can say that again." Sam muttered. He just shook that off and continued to look at her.

She kept her gaze on the floor but still said, "So, you couldn't sleep either?"

He shook his head. "No, I keep thinking about something that just won't go away."

Sam looked at him. "Hmm, sounds awful."

He looked at her again. "Do you know the feeling?"

She reluctantly nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. I do."

He smiled slightly, but she continued to stare down at the ground. "So, just tell me." She said, not wanting to beat around the bush. "Were you jealous earlier?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "Sam." He sighed.

She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me! I'm not stupid, and I think I deserve the truth!"

He looked at her with a new fire in his eyes. "Fine, yes! Okay? I was insanely jealous because I knew I couldn't be that way with you!"

"Well whose fault is that?" she asked, looking at him with the same fire.

"Mine, I know! But because I'm protecting you!" he said, coming closer.

She scoffed. "I'm eighteen for God sakes, Spencer! I can take care of myself! Hell, I'm not even a virgin anymore!"

He stopped, just staring at her. "What?" he asked quietly.

She sighed. "You heard me! I lost it a few months ago." He continued to stare at her.

"W-with who?" he asked, although he had a pretty good idea who.

All was silent before she said, "Freddie."

The jealousy from earlier came back to him, only this time it was at an all-time high. Then he did something he'd been wanting to do since he kissed her first.

He went to Sam and crashed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was too surprised to respond, but that didn't stop him. He continued to kiss her again and again, wanting her to know how much he cared about her.

When he finally pulled away, she just looked at him. "Spencer, I-"

"I know. I said we couldn't be together, but I just kissed you again." Spencer said, finishing for her.

She shook her head. "Why?"

He sighed and came closer to her. "Because I'm _crazy_ about you. And seeing you with Freddie, it just made me so jealous and angry! I couldn't control myself. I did what I wanted to do; I kissed you."

"So, what does this mean for us?" she asked, motioning to their current position.

"I don't know." he whispered, resting his forehead against hers. "But we can't tell _anyone_. At least not for a while, anyway."

She nodded. "I think that's a good idea. With the end of the year and college coming up, I don't think we should add the extra excitement."

He smiled down at her, getting lost in her eyes. "All I know is that I want to kiss you again."

She smiled back and did as he commanded; _she_ kissed _him_ this time. And as before, it was magical for them both.

**Oooh, what's gonna happen? :P I love leaving cliffhangers. Sorry folks!**

**Anyway, read&review! :)**


End file.
